Let It Snow
by DarkDemonGirl1985
Summary: P&F Xmas Special. Includes Phinbella, snowball wars, platypi, and lots of Candace. Not a full summary yet. Includes all main characters, not just centered on Phineas and Ferb. ON HOLD TILL NEXT FALL/WINTER. SORRY.


**_~Let it Snow~_**

**_There are two wondrous weeks for our winter vacation,_**

**_Before New Years and school comes to end it._**

**_So the holiday challenge for kids of all nations,_**

**_Is finding a good way to spend it._**

**_Like maybe..._**

**_Turning our beds into dual toboggans,_**

**_And sliding down a ski jump tower!_**

**_Building a snowman the size of Colossus_**

**_Or giving a Yeti a shower_**

**_Fa, la, la, la!_**

**_Staging a snowball fight,_**

**_With giant catapults,_**

**_And snow angels that really fly!_**

**_Rocking a Christmas carol,_**

**_Wrapping a present,_**

**_Or just shoveling snow off the drive!_**

**_As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts next year,_**

**_So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna spread some Christmas cheer!_**

**_So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna spread some Christmas_ _cheer!_**

* * *

The first thing Phineas Flynn woke up to on Christmas Eve was the sunlight seeping in through the windows, small snoring, and his alarm musically blaring, _"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening. In the land, snow is glistening..."_

"Ferb, Ferb, Ferb!" Phineas leapt out of bed and on top of his brother's. "It's Christmas Eve!"

Ferb Fletcher sat upright, eyes wide for a moment before rubbing them and yawning. He glanced at the digital clock as Phineas bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, barely containing his excitement. "6:00 am. Early, much?" he murmured in a British accent stretching.

"Come on, Ferb. It's Christmas!" Phineas was a blur through the door.

"Eve," Ferb added smiling and shaking his head. He patted his pet platypus Perry on the back before getting out of bed. "Good morning, Perry."

When the British lad left the room, the platypus finally sat up slowly and stretched. Ah, Christmas Eve. Pretty much Phineas' favorite day of the year, next to the next day, and the first day of summer. Last Christmas was exciting for him and his brother. They had met Santa himself after building him a rest stop on the roof. Phineas was probably anticipating today so much. Perry just hoped he would be able to stay home for eve this time. He was a secret agent of the O.W.C.A., and his nemesis had kept him away from his family pretty much all day last year. He barely got home in time for his owners to say, "Oh, there you are, Perry." But also last year, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz had finally learned to hate Christmas, or that's what he had said. So likely, Agent P might be called away once more.

Perry sighed but he leapt off the bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Ferb walked into the living room to see Phineas' face plastered to the window. Ferb followed his horrified gaze out the window.

"No snow..." Phineas said sadly. "Absolutely no snow..."

It looked strangely bare outside without anything to dress the tree and ground, snow or leaves. Ferb leaned back to give his brother a disappointed look. He tilted his head in curiosity when he saw the red-head scratching his chin in thought. What was he going to do now?

Phineas racked his brain for options. There's gotta be something they could do. No snow meant no snowmen, no snow angels, no snowball fights. All the good stuff.

A light bulb suddenly lit up above his head. Heeeeeyy...

"I got it! I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas announced running back upstairs and Ferb following close behind him. In their room, Phineas dashed to the desk and shifted through some rather dusty blueprints in a drawer. Ferb watched as he finally pulled out one dated from two summers ago and unrolled it.

"What do you think, bro?" he asked handing it to his brother. When Ferb saw the name of the contraption, he grinned. Of course Phin could always find a way to bring cheer. He looked at Phineas who was waiting for approval. Ferb smiled again and gave a thumbs up.

"Great! We can get to work now and maybe get done before the gang gets here. This will be the best Christmas ever!" Phineas ran out of the room with Ferb keeping up.

* * *

_Deep under the Flynn-Fletcher house... in Agent P's lair..._

It was dark in the empty lair. Only a little light shined from under the desk and the monitor. It was quiet. The monitor hadn't been active since the day before when the major who usually occupies the screen had informed Agent P about his vacation. Now, no one seemed to be in there.

Suddenly a whirring noise could be heard from inside the wall next to the monitor. It grew louder and louder until a laser beam shot through the wall and made a large circle. The round piece of wall was pushed forward and a figure dressed in black jumped out of the hole. Or rather, tripped over the wall and fell out of it.

"_Ow!_ Well, that wasn't really being stealthy, was it?" The figure groaned rubbing his tush (**giggle**) before going all ninja again and making way for a door at the end of the room.

"Is this where he keeps it?" he mused pressing a button on a mount next to the door (**i got tired of saying 'wall'**). The door slid open to the side emitting a _whoosh_ noise. Inside was an array of different machines, contraptions, inventions, and more. The figure whistled.

"Wow." He walked around, amazed. "I wonder who built _these_? Is that a mechanical _whale_? It's gonna take a while to find my -Inator, that's for sure."

Now, you probably know who the figure was by now, but the author wants to keep this suspenseful, so he will be temporarily named as 'the Figure'. Said Figure started checking the name plates on each machine.

"Phindroids and Ferbots. Robot lemonade Maker. A Time Machine? Wow, where did Perry the Platypus _get_ these? Oh wait, this is one of my other -Inators. But it doesn't look like the same design."

The -Inator was a relatively smaller chestnut-brown square contraption with just one big teal button on the top. The Figure stared at it in curiosity before, since he was an idiot who has a weakness for big buttons, he pressed it.

Suddenly, a laser rose up from the top of the box and rotated one full circle before stopping at the Figure.

"**_Subject found_**," a female robotic voice was heard from the box and the laser fired a beam of yellow light at the Figure, knocking him into a huge red upgraded sleigh. All coul be seen now was a billow of smoke rising from the sleigh and a hoarse groan came from inside.

* * *

"Hey, Ferb. Pass me that thig-a-ma-bob on the table, will you?"

The brothers were in the garage working on their latest invention when Isabella Garcia-Shapiro their best friend peeked in and waved.

"Hi, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" she chirped walking over and peering over Phineas' shoulder. Isabella has had a crush on the redhead for the longest time, and he was still oblivious to the subtle hints she tries on him every chance she got. This time, though, she was going to the extreme to get him to at least notice her in the way she wanted. Christmas was a time for hope and wishes. Well, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro hoped and wished for a kiss under the mistletoe from Phineas Flynn.

"Oh, hi Isabella. We're creating another way to enjoy a snow day on Christmas Eve."

"But there's no snow out there."

"Why do you doubt, my friend?" Phineas grinned before twisting a knob on the machine he had been working on and stepped back. "Behold, the Snizzard 2001! It's a more advanced version of the snow cone machine we used in the summer, when we introduced S'Winter."

"Or Wummer," Ferb added.

"Cool," Isabella said. "I was so bummed about the weather."

"Well, it looked like Jack Frost couldn't make it today, so we're gonna help him out on the job." Phineas wheeled the snow maker outside, looking positively gleeful. Isabella and Ferb followed both also eager for the results. They met two more friends in the backyard.

Buford Van Stomm was under the bare tree and appeared to be sitting on a green bundle with arms and legs. "Hey, losers," he yelled.

Phineas looked concerned as he peered at the bundle. "Balgeet? Is that you?"

A head popped out from underneath and a free hand waved. "Hello, friends," he wheezed. "Buford has no snow to bury me in so he is using his behind."

"Yeah it really sucks," the bully groaned folding his arms. "Absolutely _no_ snow."

Phineas beckoned the two over to him and the machine saying, "Buford, there will be no need to sit on Balgeet anymore, because we have the perfect solution." He turned to the mini laptop connected to the machine. "Now to type the coordinates for within the backyard..." He did so and pressed the space bar with a flourish. "And wallah!"

The machine emitted a few jingle notes similar to Jingle Bells. Suddenly the roof of the Snizzard 2001 opened up and two ginormous white hands shot up into the sky making everyone 'cept the brothers gasp in wonder. The hands then pulled a large gray cloud from nowhere and used it as a frisbee to fling into the sky above them. The hands threw two more clouds before waving at the kids and returning to the box.

"Whoa, what the heck was that?" Before Phineas could answer Buford's question, Isabella gasped.

"Ooh, a snowflake!" she said in delight as a rather large one landed on her nose. Soon, more began falling.

"Come on, catch them with your tongue!" Phineas shouted and they started running around the yard with their tongues sticking out.

"Oh, this tastes like ice cream!"

"Mine tastes like bananas!"

"Mine popcorn!"

"Ew, broccoli!"

"Like it? Ferb and I thought it would be more fun if the snowflakes had different tastes."

Ferb had pulled out a snowman mold similar to Buford's and was waiting for it to fill up with snow. A minute later he opened it and a perfectly built snowman popped out, with hat, a carrot nose, coal for eyes and mouth, and everything else.

"Brilliant, Ferb! We need snowmen!" Phineas and the rest of the kids set out to make snow balls in the quickly snow-covered backyard, laughing and having a great time.

* * *

In the house, upstairs, 15-year-old Candace Flynn was sitting on her bed in her room talking to her best friend Stacy on her cell.

"I'm in the middle of a crisis," Candace moaned. "I still don't know what I'm gonna get as a present for Jeremy. Well, I did get something, but I don't know if he will like it."

"Candace." Stacy's voice in the speaker sounded annoyed. "Is this going to be like last year? He'll like it. Just like that silver guitar that he had wanted. Why are you so worried?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Stacy. I'm just a little more nervous because this year we're officially boyfriend-girlfriend. A couple. I don't wanna be the one to ruin it because I get him a stupid gift that's just horrible." Candace walked to the window. "What's even worse is, there isn't any snow. How non-romantic is that, no snow on Christmas-_hey_!"

Candace stuck her head out the window, eyes wide. "Stacy? Do you see what I see?"

On the other line, Stacy raised an eyebrow and stuck her head out her window. "What am I suppose to be seeing?"

"Sn-snow. Everywhere. Stacy, it's _snowing_."

"Candace, I don't see anything."

The red-head was bewildered. "But, how can you not see it?" She reached out a hand and a snowflake lightly touched it before melting in her palm. "Unless..." Her eyes then narrowed. "Phineas and Ferb."

"Oh, cool! Your brothers made it snow only in your backyard? I'll be right over!" Dial tone.

Candace took the phone from her ear, a look of determination on her face, before stomping down the stairs and out the back door. No way were her annoying brothers going to ruin anything for her and Jeremy today.

* * *

**Aaaaaand that's it! The first chap of my XMAS special. ****Any comments, questions or concerns? Review and i'll answer best i can. If you got any little requests, something small you want to happen, please review and tell me, and while i'm writing i'll try adding a little something for ya :)**

**As for pairings, i'm adding Phinbella that's for sure :) I'm not sure about the whole VanessaXFerbXMonty triangle though. I like both couples. Maybe more Montessa and a little one-sidedish Ferbnessa? The other way around? Tell me your thoughts please. I don't know what to do XP**

**Then there's DoofXPerry. Yes, i'm thinking about adding that. I know some of you though might not like PXD. So i'm going to take a vote. One will be on my profile for what couples you want most in this fic. The other is for those who are kind enough to review. So review and tell me if a go, or no go. 'Cause i don't mind either really. The plot will take either of 'em. If there is a real plot here XDD**

**I love all you guys! Frosted sugar cookies to all! *throws handfuls to all* In the n****ext chapter, Candace will attempt to bust the boys, Linda and Lawrence will attempt to go shopping, and Perry will attempt to find out just whoorwhat broke into his lair. Plus a song by Owl City will be featured (guess which) and a snowball war will be ensured :)**

Snizzard**= a cross between snow and blizzardhinthint. _Merry Christmas!_**


End file.
